


Tome

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: John & Rodney Newlywed, M/M, One Word Challenge from FF Unite (Tome)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had stopped by the mountain on their way home from their Honeymoon. Just to check in, John had assured him. Now, John was reading what Rodney could only describe as a tome, and no honeymoon sex was in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tome

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Tome John is reading is the Atlantis Constitution which is based on the Constitution of the United States and contains over 1480 words. You can find it, in its entirety in the Post entitled: Atlantis Constitution (not an original title I know, but then again what would you call it?).
> 
> Again a special shout out to my Beta Pink. Her suggestions make the sex scene in this one sing. She's fast, good and awesome.
> 
> AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose

Title: Tome

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Genres: Slash/long term relationship

Parings: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

Ratings: Explicit

Complete: Yes

Disclaimer: Twinkle Twinkle little stars, how I wonder can I make you mine? Well, I really can’t can I… So, I guess I need to tell y’all these characters and the universe they belong to aren’t mine. Never will be and I won’t make or take any money off of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rodney came in from the bathroom looking at his husband in frustration. They had been back from their official honeymoon less than 5 hours and John was already back in work mode. The fact they still had 72 hours of unofficial honeymoon time left seemed to have escaped him. Well, Rodney thought, if John felt he could forget he still owed Rodney 72 hours, he had another thing coming.

 

Rodney walked over to the desk, wrapped his arms around John’s neck and after licking the rim of John ear he whispered, “Come to bed.”

 

John pushed Rodney back saying “Not now, McKay. Can’t you see I’m busy?”

 

Rodney saw red and pushed John so hard both John and the chair fell to the ground—hard. “MY NAME—“ he growled out, “IS DOCTOR RODNEY MCKAY-SHEPPARD.” He dropped his voice, and said very quietly, “We’ve been married for over two weeks, dear, or did being back at Stargate make you forget that little detail?”

 

John looked up from the floor in confusion. “Huh?” ~~he asked confused~~.

 

“It’s a simple question really; do you, or do you not, remember we were married two weeks ago? And, at that point, I became Doctor Rodney McKay-Sheppard?”

 

John stood slowly. “Of course I remember, Rodney. Are you nuts?”

 

“Well, I distinctly heard you call me McKay just a few minutes ago and it’s not my name. So, I must assume you either don’t remember we are married or you no longer wish to be. Which is it?”

 

John was still confused, but walked to his husband. “Sorry, I guess I was deeper in thought about this—“ he said, holding up THE TOME “than I thought.”

 

“Maybe,” Rodney said, slightly mollified. “So, what is it?”

 

“O’Neil gave me the rough draft of the Atlantis Constitution. He said we can go back as soon as we have a copy the Lantaens can ratify. It will leave us a free universe with no ties to earth, SG-1, or the trust.”

 

“Oh, okay. I guess it’s more important than our sex life right now,” Rodney said, looking at his feet.

 

John jumped up and pushing Rodney to the bedroom. ~~said~~ “No, nothing is more important than our sex life.” Once next to the bed, he said “strip” and watched in fascination as Rodney stumbled all over himself to comply.

 

After removing his clothes, Rodney lay back, stroking his erection and watched as John did a slow strip, bump and grind for his benefit.

 

As John dropped the last sock, he looked at his husband laying on the bed, cock in hand. ~~and said~~ “If you don’t look like a wet dream, then I don’t know what does.” He slid onto the bed and took Rodney’s cock out of his hand, sucking it down to the root in one forceful move. Once there, he reveled in the feel of Rodney’s cock hitting the back of his throat and his nose buried in the nest of hair at its base.

 

Rodney, for his part, relaxed and let his husband have his wicked way with him. Keeping his arms at his side, closing his eyes, Rodney let the lust roll over him.

 

John pulled back until the very tip of Rodney’s cock was in his mouth, sucking in his cheeks as tight as possible again, went for the nest of curls. Rodney’s leaking cock head and musk were pushing John now. His relentless attack on Rodney saw Rodney’s cock hardening to the tensile strength of steel. Warm drops of pre-cum beginning to hit his throat. John could feel Rodney starting to shake apart, his orgasm coming on with blinding speed. It drove John to suck to the point just short of pain for both of them.

 

And then Rodney was coming, screaming, muscles contracting hard enough to make his body bow up from the bed, stop at full extension quiver and shake until the pulsing cum stopped running down John’s throat.

 

As the last of Rodney’s load left his cock, he fell back to the bed. “Shit, John,” he said. “That was—“ he gulped air, trying to continue, “The most—“ he took a deep breath, “painfully erotic thing—“ he sucked in another shaky breath, “I have ever experienced.”

 

John watched and listened as Rodney began to slide into a deep sleep. John quickly jacked off, not needing much, purposely laying ribbons of spunk on Rodney’s face, chest and abdomen. Not seeing any reaction from his husband, John knew Rodney would be asleep for at least 2 or 3 hours. More than enough time to get through the Constitution and be ready for more newlywed sex.

 

The End— or maybe just the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
